Goku and Vegeta's Nightmare
by Kirby-Chan263
Summary: Goku and Vegeta are stuck babysiting Trunks and Goten for the day. What horrors unfold? Let's see...R rated movies, mother goose, little tiny stuff...AND MORE! HAHAHAHA! This is also by my mom, flamingo6584. (COMPLETE)
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: We do not own Dragonball Z or any of its characters.

My daughter and myself wrote this fic.

Chapter 1

"So why are going to Capsule Corp. again?" asked Goku to his wife.

"Because I said so, and don't ask any more questions," screamed Chi-Chi to her Sayain husband.

Goku cowered at that remark. "Okay dear," he stuttered.

Goten laughed at his dad's cowering. He never understood how mom seemed to have so much power over him because he's the strongest guy in the world, he thought.

Goku, Chi-Chi, Gohan, and Goten all piled into their car. Gohan drove and they made it to Capsule Corp. in one piece. Bulma and Trunks were waiting for their arrival. Chi-Chi immediately ran over to Bulma and they started talking a mile a minute about what they were going to buy on their shopping trip.

Goku and Gohan looked at each other in horror. "Do they think we are going shopping with them?" asked Gohan to his dad.

"I hope not. I hate shopping. I do like stopping to eat though," said Goku. This comment made his stomach growl.

The two ladies walked over to Goku and gave him the bad news. "We are going shopping, and you are babysitting the boys for us," announced Chi-Chi as she pointed at her husband and son.

"Sorry mom, but I have a date with Videl. See ya," he said as he ran off toward the car.

"You get back here!" shouted Chi-Chi. It was too late. He had pulled away leaving only Goku. She looked at him with a look that could kill, daring him to try to get out of babysitting.

"Don't worry Chi-Chi, I can watch the boys. They will be fine," said Goku.

Chi-Chi let out a sigh of relief. They walked over to the door and went in. Bulma showed Goku where the videos were kept and he already knew where the kitchen was. "Where is your mom and dad?" asked Goku, hoping he may get some help.

"They are on vacation," answered Bulma.

"What about Vegeta?"

"Um... I am not sure. You know how he is. He comes and goes and I never know when or where he is going to show up," replied Bulma, shrugging her shoulders.

Goku pondered this for a moment. I can do this, he thought. I don't need help. "Okay, well you girls have a good time shopping," he said, a hint of nervousness in his voice.

"Oh, we will!" replied the two ladies in unison. They giggled and waltzed out the door.

Trunks and Goten looked at each other and then looked at Goku. Trunks crossed his arm over his chest, just like his dad and Goten crossed his arms after he witnessed Trunks do it.

"Well, boys, let's watch a video," said Goku, cheerily, and walked over to the cabinet where the videos were kept. "Hey Trunks, what kind of movies do you like?"

"Ooh, R rated movies!"

"Aren't you a little young for those?" asked Goku.

"Nah, my dad takes me to see them all the time. When we get home, my mom gets really mad and she pounds the heck out of him, though"

"Your mom does that, too?" asked Goten. Trunks nodded and they did a high five.

"Let's stick to something that won't make your moms mad." He pulled out one and showed it to them. "How about the _Happy Purple Dinosaur?"_

Both boys screamed in horror. "NO WAY!" said Trunks.

"Trunks, why do you even have that video?" asked Goten of his friend.

"I didn't pick it out! I tried to get rid of it, but mom won't let me!" exclaimed Trunks.

"I don't know, I kind of like _The Happy Purple Dinosaur,"_ said Goku to the boys.

Trunks burst out laughing. "Your dad likes the _Happy Purple Dinosaur,_ na na na na na."

"Shut up!" said Goten and he tackled his friend. The rolled around on the floor punching each other for a while, until Goku broke up the battle.

"How about _The Tiger King_?" said Goku.

Trunks shook his head. "That's a chick movie. Too much kissing and sappy stuff. Blagh!" He stuck out his tongue in disgust. Goku liked that one too, but he kept his mouth shut so as not to start another fight between the boys.

Goku sighed. "How about _Middle Aged Mutant Ninja Hedgehogs_?"

"Yeah!" said the boys at the same time.

"OK, hedgehogs it is," and Goku popped the tape in the machine. The boys plopped down in front of the television and Goku relaxed on the couch.

After a while, Trunks looked back to check out what Goku was doing and he found him fast asleep. Trunks nudged his friend in the ribs and pointed in Goku's direction. Two evil smirks formed on their faces. They left the television on and snuck out of the room and into the kitchen.

A little bit later, Goku woke up to find himself alone. "Crap!" he said. "Where did those two go?" He got up and smelled something cooking and using instant transmission got to where his son was. (Yes, he was that desperate)

"Oh, hi dad," said Goten. "We made you some lunch." He had a big smile on his face and so did Trunks.

Goku was a tad skeptical, but also hungry. He sat down at the table and let the boys serve him a big pile of scrambled eggs. "Looks good boys," declared the hungry Saiyan. The two boys started walking backwards out of the kitchen as Goku began to dig into his meal. Being the fast eater that he was, he scarfed down the eggs in lightning fashion. All at once he felt heat starting at his mouth and traveling the whole length of his digestive tract. He glanced over at the stove and saw an empty bottle of Senior Fernando's Ass Kicking Hot Chile Sauce.

"Oh no." he muttered. He stood up and screamed "WAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" His mouth was LITTERALLY on fire. He ran around the kitchen table several hundred times (he was really fast you know) and then stopped. Seeing a glass of what he thought was water by the sink, he lunged at the glass and drank it down. Whatever he had drank had made him stand straight up and declare: "Mary had a little lamb, his fleece was white as snow, and everywhere that Mary went, the lamb was sure to go" (Pardon the Bugs Bunny pun, we don't own that either). After reciting the nursery rhyme and walking around the kitchen like a wind-up doll, Goku managed to get himself to a chair and plopped down into it. "What was in that drink? It sure wasn't water!" He leaned back in the chair and panted like a dog. After getting himself together, Goku realized that he was very un-amused by what had just transpired. "I am going to seriously spank that kid when I find him." He had no idea where to look, though. "If I was a kid and hiding from my babysitter, where would I go?"

He thought for a moment, which was very difficult for Goku, and came up with the pond inhabited by the Namekian frogs. That is where I would go, he thought.

Goten and Trunks had gone to the pond and were hiding behind some trees, waiting for their victim. As Goku walked up to the pond, he looked around for the little pipsqueaks. "I know you're here, so you better just come out and face your punishment," said Goku, trying to sound tough.

Trunks and Goten tiptoed up behind him and pushed him in the water. Goku fell into the pond and it was frog chaos. The boys could hardly walk as they held their stomachs from laughing hysterically and stumbled away from the pond.

Goku stood up in the water, with Captain Ginyu on top of his head. "Ribbet, Ribbet" said Ginyu as he pounded Goku on the head with his dinky frog legs. Goku, of course, didn't feel a thing except extremely annoyed, and flicked the frog off his head.

"I guess I do need help," he admitted, still standing knee-deep in the pond. He concentrated on finding Vegeta to contact telepathically. "Vegeta, you have to help me," communicated Goku.

"Kakarrot, what the hell do you want!" spat Vegeta, annoyed as usual at being interrupted from his training.

"Well, I am stuck babysitting our sons, and I reeeeaaaaaaly need some help," whined Goku.

"Kakarrot, you are pathetic. I am not going to help you."

"Oh, so you are afraid to help me baby-sit? It figures."

Vegeta suddenly appeared in front of Goku, and wrapped his hands around Goku's neck. "Who's afraid?" said the Prince of all Saiyans.

"Uh, not you Vegeta," said Goku in a muffled voice, gasping for air.

Vegeta took his hands away from Goku's neck and dropped him back in the water. "So you can't handle the two brats?" he said hovering over him and crossing his arms over his chest.

"Well, no not really." He related the story of what had happened so far. Let's just say, if Vegeta ever laughed, he would have done it then. Instead he smirked.

"So what do you want me to do?"

"I was just thinking since you and I are the most powerful beings in the universe, maybe you could help me???" The last part came out a little whinier than Goku had hoped it would.

"Come on Kakarrot. You can't handle two little boys?"

"I'd like to see you try," Goku mumbled.

Vegeta flew over to dry land and waited for Goku to get out of the water. "Are you going to stay in there all day Kakarrot?" he said while still smirking.

"I'm coming," said Goku. "Can you help me find them at least?"

"Fine, whatever."

Meanwhile, the two hellions were in one of the Capsule Corp. laboratories. "Come on Goten, I gotta show you this cool thing that my grandpa made." They went into a room and there they found what looked like a laser gun. "This is a shrink ray," said Trunks to his friend.

"Wow, cool!" said Goten. "Have you ever used it?" he asked.

"Once on a toy of mine. I never did find it."

"What can we use it on?"

"Hm," thought Trunks, with an evil smirk on his face. "How about your dad?"

"No way, he would ground me forever!"

"Not if he's shrunk."

"What about when mom gets home?" said Goten, wanting no part of this joke.

"How about this," said Trunks, trying to calm his friend. "We will shrink him down, and then when we hear our mom's get home, we make him grow, and when he is about to spank us, our mom's will stop him and yell at him."

Goten pondered this for a moment. "Sounds good to me," he said with glee.

In the meantime, Goku and Vegeta were trying to sense where their sons were hiding. "They must be hiding their powers so we can't find them," said Goku.

"Well that's just perfect," remarked Vegeta. "Who taught them how to do that?"

Goku quickly looked away and Vegeta rolled his eyes in disgust. All at once, they sensed a strong power. It had to be their sons. "Did you feel that?" said Goku.

"Duh, of course I did. I am not an idiot, like you," said Vegeta.

"HEY, that's not very nice. Then again, you're never nice."

"Exactly, now let's go."

They discovered the boys hiding in one of the labs. Vegeta did not like the fact that his son was in the lab after repeatedly being told not to go there. "I will kill that brat when I get a hold of him."

"Uh, kids. What are you gonna do," said Goku.

Vegeta looked at him strangely, and then walked off.

The boys sensed that _both_ their dads were coming toward the lab. "Hey Trunks, I think your dad is here, too."

"Yeah, I can feel him," replied Trunks nervously.

"This is perfect, we can shrink him too," said Goten.

Trunks was a little leery at shrinking his dad also, but was in too deep at this point to back down now. "Okay, but what are we going to do with them after they are shrunk?"

"Let's put then in a jar with holes on the top."

"Goten, that's the dumbest idea you have ever had."

"Okay, let's put them in a jar with little holes on top."

Trunks rolled his eyes. Their dads were getting closer and were almost there. "Sh, be quiet, they are coming."

The boys hid in the corner of the lab, aiming for the door so they could get them as soon as they walked in.

Vegeta called from the other side of the door. "I know you're in there boy, and when I get my hands on you, you're going to wish you were never born."

Trunks looked at Goten with wide eyes. "Maybe we shouldn't shrink my dad," said Trunks, his voice a little shaky.

"Awe come on, what can they do to us when they are only one inch high?"

"Okay," uttered Trunks, and aimed the machine.

Vegeta forced open the door and walked in; Goku was right behind him.

"FIRE!" shouted Goten. The machine began to hum and red rays of light emanated from it. Before they knew it, their dad's were no longer standing in front of them. Trunks carefully put the machine down and the boys came out from their hiding place. "Where did they go?" asked Goten.

They walked over to where their father's had been standing and found 2 very small Sayains shouting obscenities at their offspring.

The boys looked at each other, eyes open wide with amazement. Their father's flew up to their eye level and told them they had better figure out how to switch them back quickly, or they were dead meat. Each boy grabbed his dad and they placed them in a jar—and ran for their lives.


	2. Chapter 2 Revenge

Chapter 2:

"Gosh Vegeta, you look really mad," said Goku.

"OH, YA THINK!!!" shouted Vegeta.

"Gee Vegeta, I was just sayin—"

"Well, just stop saying, and just stop thinking. I will do the thinking around here!" said Vegeta.

Goku at this point, had just about enough and wasn't gonna take it anymore. "Fine, Vegeta, you can think all you want, but I am going to blast this jar into smithereens."

"Oh no your not. I am going to destroy this jar with my superior strength."

"No, I am!" Goku started to power up.

Vegeta did the same. "I am going to get us out of here. I am the Prince of all Sayain—"

"Vegeta would you shut up about being the Prince of all Sayain's! I have heard your speech a million times!"

"Why you..." at that point they both went Super Sayain and started pounding the heck out of each other. The jar rocked back and forth and fell on its side. As they continued their battle the jar rolled off the counter and landed on the floor of the lab. It shattered.

They both stood up and brushed the glass off of their bodies. "I meant to do that," said Vegeta.

"Yeah, sure you did," said Goku sarcastically.

"Now, let's figure out how this stupid machine works and get back to our normal size so that we can kill those two little brats," spat Vegeta.

"For once, I agree with you," said Goku. They flew over to the shrink ray gun and landed next to it. It seemed to be a very complicated contraption and figuring out how to reverse what their sons had done, was not an easy task. They tried several different options, but none seemed to be the one that reversed the shrinking process.

After about half an hour of arguing, fighting, and general bad feelings toward each other, they decided that what they were doing was not working. "I think we are going to have to find Bulma to help us," relayed Goku.

"No, I can do this! I am the Prince—oh never mind. Where do you think they went?"

Goku's eyes opened wide and his mouth dropped. He couldn't believe he didn't have to listen to Vegeta's 20-minute speech again about being the Prince of all Sayains. "Um, didn't they say they were going to the mall?" asked Goku.

"Crap, I hate that place," said Vegeta.

"You're not the only one. Hm, something else we agree on. That's two in one day."

"Don't get use to it Kakarrot," said Vegeta through clenched teeth. "Let's go." They flew out of the lab and toward the city. It was taking a lot more time to get there than it normally would have since they were only an inch tall.

Meanwhile, at the mall, Chi-Chi and Bulma were enjoying a much needed pampering. After hours of walking and spending money, they were at the Diva Day Spa getting a pedicure. They were both relaxing in the chair and having all their cares melt away as their feet soaked in the soothing hot water. "This is so great, Bulma. After this we can get a manicure, and then we can get our hair done, and then maybe a massage."

"Whoa, slow down there, Chi-Chi. You don't get out much do you?" asked Bulma.

"Well, I don't really do that much for myself. I spend most of my time taking care of my boys," said Chi-Chi, with a frown.

"I know what you mean. I don't get much time for myself either. I guess a manicure and massage would be a start." They smiled at each other. They shut their eyes and fell back into the comfy chairs.

After a while, Bulma felt a strange tapping in her hand. She opened her eyes, expecting someone to be standing there. To her amazement, there was no one there. "That was weird," she said. She felt the tapping again, and looked down at her hand. She saw two things walking around on her hand. At first she thought they were bugs, but they were standing on two legs. She put her face closer to her hand and saw one of the creatures fold his arms over his chest. She then realized who it was. "Ve...Ve...Vegeta?!?!?! Is that you?"

"Yes, it is me, and Kakarrot standing on your hand."

Bulma could barely make out what he was saying. "OMG, you sound like the Happy Purple Dinosaur, Vegeta."

"Who are you talking to?" asked Chi-Chi.

Bulma picked up her hand and showed Chi-Chi what was in it. "I believe these are our husbands." Bulma couldn't help but laugh, and Chi-Chi joined her.

"Stop laughing woman!" said Vegeta, in a high pitched purple dinosaur type voice.

They continued to laugh. Goku was even laughing. All at once Chi-Chi remembered what her husband was supposed to be doing. "Goku, you are supposed to be taking care of Goten and Trunks! What are you doing here, and why are you one inch tall?"

"Um, that's the problem Chi-Chi. The boys sort of used some machine on us and shrunk us and then stuck us in a jar and ran away. We tried to figure out how to get big again, but the machine was too complicated, so we came to find Bulma to help us," stated Goku as quickly as he could.

The girls burst out laughing again. "So the two most powerful Saiyans in the universe were outsmarted by two little boys," said Bulma, a hint of sarcasm in her voice. They continued to laugh, and Vegeta continued to get pissed.

"Just take us back to Capsule Corp. and make us big again so that we can kill those two brats!" exclaimed Vegeta in his high-pitched tone.

"Well, I'm not done with my pedicure, and I'm not leaving until my toenails are painted and dry," said Bulma.

Vegeta realized he needed to change his tactics. "Okay, well, I hope there is something left of your father's company when we get home, since those two little hellions have no supervision and are Saiyans themselves."

Chi-Chi and Bulma looked at each other and gasped. "Let's go!" they said in unison. Each girl tucked their husband in their purse and paid for the services they had received. They ran to the car and drove home as quickly as they could.

Vegeta sat at the bottom of Bulma's purse fuming. Surrounded by lipstick and eye shadow that was bigger than him, he plotted his revenge against the human race. "That boy will pay for this," he said out loud. No one could hear him, of course.

"Why did your dad make a shrinking machine, Bulma?" asked Chi-Chi, as they were driving home from the mall.

"It was one of the original experiments he did for the Capsule process. I didn't know he still had the thing. He must have shown it to Trunks without me knowing. My dad is like that. He is hoping Trunks will someday take over the business."

Chi-Chi opened her purse and let her husband come out. She looked at Goku, still not believing what had happened to him. "I can't believe you let those boys do this to you," she said.

"They took us totally by surprise. Believe me, if I had known what they were going to do, I would have been more careful." Said Goku.

Chi-Chi then opened Bulma's purse to let Vegeta out. Vegeta came flying out in a rage. "It is about time you let me out of there. Can't you drive any faster, woman!" he shouted.

"What was that you said? I can't hear you," said Bulma, shamelessly mocking the Prince of Saiyans.

Vegeta decided he had better not piss her off anymore, at least until he was returned to his normal size. Then she would never hear then end of it. He sat in the back of the car in a huff and Goku sat back there with him.

They got back to Capsule Corp. and went out to the lab. There, Bulma found the prototype shrink ray that had been used on their husbands. She picked it up and placed it on the counter. She then saw the shattered glass on the floor of the lab. "What happened?" she asked.

"Oh nothing," said Goku as he scratched the back of his head.

"You couldn't think of an easier way to get out of the jar, so you just smashed it?" asked Bulma.

"Woman, just get on with putting us back to our normal size," said Vegeta, as forceful as he possibly could sound. (which wasn't very)

Bulma giggled. "Oh all right," she said. She reset the shrink ray to enlarge and pointed it at Vegeta. He was standing on the counter and before their eyes, he was back to his normal size. "Think I should make you a little taller?" remarked Bulma.

Vegeta opened his mouth to retaliate, but decided it wasn't worth the effort. He jumped down from the counter and stood before the two ladies.

Bulma then pointed the ray at Goku and returned him to his normal size. He jumped down from the counter and stood next to Vegeta. "What now?" said Goku.

"Now we find those two brats and string them up by their balls—"

"VEGETA!" screamed Chi-Chi and Bulma in unison.

"You will do no such thing to my son!" shouted Chi-Chi. She looked at Goku who shrugged his shoulder having no idea what to do.

"I think they should be punished," said Bulma, "but maybe not that severely."

Vegeta's lips curled into an evil smirk. "I know the perfect punishment," he said. He picked up the shrink ray and handed it to Bulma. "Put it back on shrink mode," he said to her.

"I'm with you," said Bulma. "We just have to find them."

"Oh I know how to find them," said Goku.

Bulma and Chi-Chi went to the kitchen and began cooking a lavish meal. Goku figured the smell of food would make them come out of hiding, and it did.

"So Trunks, how was your day with Goku?" asked Bulma to her son.

"Just fine," he answered between bites.

"How about you Goten?" asked Chi-Chi.

"Great," answered Goten.

"Oh, Okay," said Bulma. She walked into the living room where Vegeta was waiting and motioned for him to come in.

"Hello Boys!" said Vegeta in his most sinister voice.

They both stood up and yelled for their lives. Before they could run away, they were shrunk to very tiny little Saiyans. Vegeta grabbed Trunks by his leg and held him upside-down in front of his face. Goku did the same with his son. "Well, Vegeta, what should we do with them?" said Goku.

"Why don't we stick them in a jar," said Vegeta.

"Great idea," replied Goku with a smile, and that is exactly what they did.

The two sets of parents looked as their sons screaming to let them out of the jar. They all laughed.

Bulma looked at Chi-Chi. "I guess we should take them with us next time we go shopping," she said.

"Yeah, so much for mom's day out," grumbled Chi-Chi.


End file.
